Stress Relief
by BonesBird
Summary: In the middle of the war Jon and Erika find a little be of time just to be alone together. (SassCaptains, smut)


**This is completely to blame on frakme/notidiotproofed. Because she made me think about writing some SassCaptains smut... soooooooooooooo here you go.**

**Shin xx**

* * *

><p>It didn't seem to matter what was going on today, Jon was just feeling a little frisky. But Erika was just trying to read the report that the two ships had met up to speak about. They had been due to meet up anyway, but they had picked things up for <em>Enterprise<em> and rushed to share the latest intelligence reports. "Jon, we're supposed to be working." She commented as Jon, once again, started kissing her neck. It didn't really bother her, but they were supposed to be working. The stress was intense, and she'd hoped that reading it together would help relieve that, at least a little.

"We are working." He commented, clearly not paying any attention to the report she'd been holding out so they could both read it. She'd sat on his lap when he'd offered half an hour earlier, and unsurprisingly he'd got himself distracted by that.

"I'm working, you're not working." She laughed, especially when he just went back into kissing her neck and shoulders. While she tried to push him into paying attention.

"I was working." Jon whispered then kissed her neck again. It was too hard to ignore him when he was in this kind of mood. Especially when she was feeling stressed too. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not necessarily. We're supposed to be on duty." She was going to keep pointing that out, probably until he gave up.

Jon was not buying it, at all. She didn't entirely blame him either, the war was getting to them both and this was one of the only ways they could get time together. "We're the captains, we have first officers to cover for us while we're doing other things."

"I don't think they mean this."

"We do this when we're in my quarters?" He had a point, they did. But that didn't mean either of them would be that happy knowing this was what they did, and when they were off shift they were on their own time. This wasn't quite the same.

"That's different." She started, but she was rapidly losing the ability to think, and the ability to say no to people.

"How?" He asked, and she had to try and think of something to say to him to prove that. It didn't seem to be working and nothing was coming to mind.

"I have no idea." She gave up trying to speak, gave up trying to make him work. She knew at this point she wasn't going to go back to working either. So she kissed him back, and started smirking.

Jon slipped his hands under her uniform and started unzipping it. She turned slightly as he picked her up, and she started unzipping his uniform too. They hadn't spent very much time together recently, and it was harder than she'd expected to pretend she hadn't missed this.

As Jon peeled her uniform down she realised how rarely this had happened recently. She was not at all surprised that seconds later it was all on the floor, and she was pinned up against the door to his ready room. That was always one of her favourite places, any door or wall that gave him the option of being in control was one of his too.

He started slipping his hand below the waistband of her shorts, and she sucked in her breath a moment later as his fingers rubbing along her slit. It never took him long to find the best way to make her lose the ability to speak, she kissed him hard, then reached down pushing his shorts lower so she could return his actions.

Suddenly he made a loud yelping, and all she could do was tell him to shush. There was no other way she was going to be able to stop him shouting. "Jon, quiet." She started, then grinned, kissing him widely and lifting her leg up, pulling him closer.

He plunged into her, and it was something she really hadn't known she needed. He held both her hands high above his head, while she wrapped both of her legs around him tighter. This wasn't the first time they'd been together in the ready room, but it turned out that maybe this was the very stress relief they'd been so desperately needing.

"Oh my-" She yelped herself, only a few minutes after telling Jon to shush. He'd slipped his free hand between them, and was using that to help her build to a peak, it was worth it too, because she felt herself reaching a climax almost as fast as he was. She wasn't going to regret it either. She hissed slightly, then kissed Jonathan as hard as she could, feeling him tense at the same time she lost any and all control she'd still been maintaining.

She came down again slowly, breathing deeply and resting her head back against the door. It said everything that Jon had managed to stay standing, despite his release clearly being as needed as hers had been. Eventually he let her go, and she just grinned, pulling her uniform back toward her and noticing her flush in the reflection off of one of the pictures hanging above the sofa against the back wall.

"I'm pretty sure absolutely everyone on your bridge knew exactly what we've just been doing in here." Was the first comment she could think to make as Jon zipped his own uniform back up, and then slipped his arms back around her waist, making her attempt at getting dressed more difficult than it had been.

"Well, you were pretty loud." He smirked, and she just stared at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. Given that he was, as usual, the louder one when they got together.

"Me!?" She argued, not at all letting him get away with that one without comment, because she was _not_ to blame for that.

"Yeah, you know you really need to learn to bite your tongue." He smirked, clearly now just teasing her.

"I bit plenty of things, and one look under your uniform would prove that." She just smirked, then gave up. There was clearly no way she was going to win this argument, so she gave up and decided to try and make him work a little. "Now we really should finish these reports."

"I think I need some brain food to concentrate." He said, but there was no way she was going to even _consider_ going out on the bridge.

She just shook her head then slipped onto the chair with a grimace. She was not ready to face his bridge crew right now. "There is no chance I am going out there for a while. So get your butt over here and lets finish reading these." As he came over and slipped in next to her she leant closer to him and whispered directly into his ear. "Then we can get dinner before _Columbia_ has to leave."

"You drive a hard bargain." Jon muttered a minute later, dropping his head to her shoulder then kissed her neck again.

"I am well aware of this." She laughed lightly then shrugged her shoulders, forcing him to look up. "Focus, Jonathan."

"Good" He kissed her hard then smirked, clearly agreeing with her plan. She sat back and laughed, really hoping that this time she would be able to convince him that they needed to do their jobs. They both needed to get back to the front lines soon, and while this had been the distraction they'd been craving, it probably wouldn't help much.


End file.
